


ad maius bonum

by yareyareshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yareyareshii/pseuds/yareyareshii
Summary: In which she lets go of him for the greater good.
Kudos: 1





	ad maius bonum

**Author's Note:**

> you guys know the drill. Pardon my english and writing style, i wrote this a year ago in wt but got deleted so i re uploaded it here lmao.

———

they say everything has an end.

they say everything will eventually end so a new beginning will take place.

a new beginning that could make or break us, which ever you are able to handle.  
\--

It has been 15 minutes already since atsumu went to buy jelly sticks, where the hell is he? I'm starving already and I might eat a kid and savor it the way pennywise does.

I ain't even joking.

I was an impatient person, I wasn't one to willingly wait for that damned guy named atsumu who's taking too long in buying jelly sticks.

He had one job, and he failed it terribly.

I groaned before walking to the candy store where I had pointed him to and freaked out when he wasn't there.

Did he seriously bailed on me? What the heck? Does he think I'm a freaking joke? Men really, they can't be trusted even for a second. Fucking imbiciles.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing a few packs of my long awaited jelly sticks and paying it quickly so I could look for that damned boyfriend of mine.

I am seriously annoyed, Disappointed but not surprised.

I began asking around if they have by chance, seen the attractive male. Of course I was able to get a response from the female workers, he was an eye candy after all.

I even sometimes think he has an another significant other than me. I mean who wouldn't even think of that? Specially when such a good looking guy is your boyfriend.

But no, I believe him. I believe him from the bottom of my heart. Besides, he won't do that to me. I'm dead sure. I'd bet my life and everything I have.

He won't, right?

atleast that's what i believed, atleast i have something to believe in.

sure he was acting weird after getting a text but he wouldn't hurt me, he promised.

and all i have to do is to hang on for us in that promise.

"Aaahh, i suppose his name is atsumu? i heard him talking to a girl around your age." the female janitress informed me, making me frown.

i couldn't recall him telling me that he was going to meet up with a cousin since his family lived on the farther side of the city.

it just fell eerie. the girl that the janitress had mentioned just felt off and very eerie to me.

it was like i did something wrong and i can't undo it and someone was coming for my throat.

he couldn't possibly...

no.

he will and won't do that.

he promised.

my phone buzzed, revealing a text he just sent me while i was drowning on my own series of thoughts.

blonde bimbo <3:

where are you? the staff from the candy store you just left. i'll be waiting for you infront of the candy store.

i sighed heavily. no, i can't just formulate stories just because of the janitress. heck, she even might be messing with me. plus, he isn't the type to fool around with anybody. it took me 3 months to warm up with him and just warming up with him was a very hard thing to achieve.

besides, in just a few months both of us will be able to graduate and we will design our very own house, what a picture-perfect future.

it's fine with me even if we won't be able to achieve our dream house, what's important for me is that we're together. i won't even care if we become broke, we will face it together.

he is everything i need, and i couldn't ask for more. he was my safety pin, the one that kept me on check whenever i felt tired in life.

"Oi, where were you?" he greeted as he placed his arm on my shoulder, making me walk alongside with him.

"I was looking for you idiot! where were you? where are my jelly sticks?" i asked. "huh? ahh.. the sticks-yes the sticks. they're over here," he raised a small paperbag that he was holding with the arm that was on my shoulder.

i looked at him, bothered. he dodged the question of his where about. "Where were you?" i asked once again, making him look at me quietly.

he looked away as he opened the door of his car for me. i quietly entered the car, shaking slightly because of how nervous i was at the moment.

before i knew it, we were infront of our apartment already.

"Hey, still mad? but i bought you three packs of jelly sticks!" he whined loudly as he dragged me out of the car.

his actions felt fake.

everything felt wrong.

everything felt fake and wrong but i couldn't pin point if it was just my intuition or is he really acting kinda fake.

it was like he was hiding something from me.

"Oi, what's wrong? don't be mad brat, what if i tell you i'll have to leave you tomorrow and you're mad at me today? h-how.. then how the hell will i be able to tell you?" he asked as he caressed my cheeks.

i looked at his eyes and was immediately taken aback when i saw how his glossy eyes looked at me with much sadness and despair.

"A-atsumu..." i called out to the teary-eyed male.

and just like that, i was now the one calling out to him. he was silent, too silent.

he isn't a sensitive person, infact he usually tease me more when i ignore him.

i wasn't sure with anything anymore, i just wanted to know the reason he was like this.

it felt wrong

"What's wrong? i-is it because of me ignoring you? i'm sorry-"

"I'M SORRY!" he cutted me off as he finally sobbed out, falling to my arms.

to say that i was confused is an understatement.

it felt like i'm floating, like it was all a dream.

i already knew where this was going.

i looked at the guy beside me who has now calmed down and has his head resting on my shoulder.

I wanted to ask him badly why he suddenly cried, but then again i was also scared of his answer.

i'm not stupid.

i know how reality sucks, but refuse it would happen to me also.

it was just too cliche for me yet it was reality.

"Tell me, miya. what's wrong?" i asked nervously as i laid my head on his.

he kept silent, making me look at his direction. he was looking at me blankly before shaking his head and standing up agressively.

"Do you perhaps... want to run away?"

———

They say everything ends right before you know it.

That not everything will stay the way you like it, because that's life.

There will always be something hidden in it's pocket that could destroy you instantly.

———

"What happened?" I asked blankly upon looking at the boy.

He shifted from his place, letting go of my wrist immediately as he looked down once again.

"atsumu, answer me. What did you do?" I asked once again, making myself calm down because of how things would turn out after this arguement.

He was silent once again, but this time he was already looking at me with so much frustration.

"what the hell did you do miya atsumu?!" I shouted at the tall guy infront of me, tired of how he was deadly silent whenever I ask him what's going on.

It was tiring to act dumb when I've already had my speculations and several scenarios play on my mind continuously already.

All I need is a confirmation. A confirmation that could change the both us.

"I swear-"

"I have a child."

I immediately turned my head at his direction. He was looking at me with much sadness on his eyes.

I bit my lip as I felt tears running down my face.

Everything felt more unclear, everything felt like a lie.

"... how?" I managed to ask as my mind was already drifting away from my conscious self.

Was I not enough? Have I done something wrong? Do I lack in any field as a woman? Was it that easy for him to just do what he did?

Why?

"I-I don't know." He answered as I looked at him in disbelief and dissapointment.

"what do you mean 'i don't know'? you... you made a child and you didn't know?!" I shouted once again.

"And you have the audacity to run away with me.. what am I? A safe haven for you when you don't want to take responsibility for your mistakes?!" I continued.

I was very disappointed at the guy.

He has the gut to run away from the consequences of his immature decisions.

I felt beyond than disgusted with the male.

I've looked up to him, thinking he was more mature than I am.

But heck, I was very wrong.

"I-you're the one I love more! I can't.. I can't just leave you!" He reasoned out, falling in his knees as he sobbed infront of me.

The sight made my eyes water more.

But I can't just run away with the boy even if I wanted to.

I still have my own set of values and beliefs that I must fulfill.

Everything just had to end.

Everything wasn't right anymore.

He already has a family waiting for him.

And the child needs it's father.

My conscience will never allow me to sleep soundly when a child is wondering about where and how it's father is.

It felt very wrong.

"atsumu stop it already." I ordered the crying male who shakes his head and placed his hand on my ankles.

"N-no! Not you. Not you too! I-I thought you will be able to understand me. Please stay. Don't leave me, I don't want that child!" He wailed as I bit my lip and wiped my tears away.

I have to be strong for his sake.

I know that everything that he's saying right now is because of shock and if I agree to run away from our problems then it would be cowardly for both of us.

All our regrets will be the thing that would break us off.

So now, I have to do the thing that I think is the right one; and that is to let go of him and bring him to where he truly belongs.

I have to be the one to do it or nothing will come out of it.

I guess you really carve a man to be better for another person huh?

I smiled softly as more tears flowed endlessly on my cheeks.

I crouched down to meet his gaze. I grabbed both of his wrists and kissed both of his knuckles at the same time.

"You're only saying that because of shock. However..." I stopped as I cupped his wet cheeks and smiled as wide as I could.

"I think you'll be a great dad!" I cheered as I cry silently.

"And never... n-never say or think about not wanting the child. it's.. just try to never think about it. didn't you say you've wanted to be a dad? then be one now and be the best dad your child could ever want. don't compare it to anyone and be sure to love it's mother too."

I can't show him my weak side now. He'll be much more weaker than he is when I do. I have to be the strong one for now.

"have a good life and raise the kid right So when your kid grows up, tell him about the girl who let her everything go just so he could be the man that he is today."

I stood up and walked away from the sobbing guy.

I walked to our room and picked my things as fast as I could. It pained me how the memories we've made in each room felt like it was only yesterday.

I threw everything that I have on the bags, not caring if it was messy or not.

I couldn't care less.

I just wanted to be out of this apartment.

After a few minutes, I was able to grab all my things and pack it carelessly.

I breathed in once again, before pulling my suitcase along with me.

Never look back; that was the thing I've been telling myself as I pass through the rooms of the apartment.

When I have arrived at the living room, I saw the guy passed out, sleeping on the cold floor.

I guess he was tired too.

I let go of my bags as I helped the sleepy guy to lay on the couch beside him.

When I was done, I placed a blanket to keep him warm.

I looked at the sleeping male's features as I gently stroke his soft hair.

I flinched when he started snoring, reminding me that I have to go.

I stood up and cried silently as I grabbed my suitcase.

I guess not every love story has to have a happy ending so a new one could start.


End file.
